Dreams
by akinaya16
Summary: kagome had a dream, when she came back to the feudal world, kagome saw inuyasha and kikyo kissing. then there was a sudden blast. is kagome dreaming? or was it real? just read...i'm bad at summaries
1. Default Chapter

Dreams Chapter 1- What I feel  
  
Author's note: Got inspired again. anyways, hope you'll like it. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! ( :)- thought  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was looking down the well, the well that linked her world and Inu- yasha's. Kagome clutch her wrist as she began to think.  
  
  
  
: How come Inu-yasha never noticed my feelings? How come he's blinded by Kikyo? For all I care is DEAD already. :  
  
  
  
Her face showed depression, Kagome tried to fight her tears, but it just wouldn't hold back.  
  
  
  
: Am I going back there again? No, I can't Inu-yasha doesn't like me. He wants Kikyo.:  
  
  
  
"I won't come to your world." Kagome decided as she looked back to the well one last time.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kagome woke up from a nightmare she had. Her body was straight and her face sweaty. Her eyes showed terror from whatever she had back then..  
  
  
  
"Inu-yasha." she whispered.  
  
  
  
She quickly got up and went outside wearing her pajamas, not actually thinking, she went to the well and jumped in it.  
  
  
  
As she came out of the well, Kagome became breathless. Her heart pounded quickly. Her body straightened and her palm became sweaty.  
  
"That dream again.." Kagome said as she clutched her fists tightly and ran toward Kaede's hut.  
  
  
  
Before approaching it, Kagome saw Inu-yasha and Kikyo in the woods talking. Kagome approached them silently and stopped near a tree and hid there.  
  
  
  
When all was over, she sat down and tears started to flow down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
She saw Inu-yasha going away.his eyes gloomy and miserable.  
  
  
  
"He must missed Kikyo badly.." Kagome thought.  
  
  
  
Her heart became heavy and her eyes all welled up.  
  
  
  
"This is familiar..this scene is familiar." Kagome said as she rubbed her eyes and headed straight to Inu-yasha's direction.  
  
  
  
"That dream, this is the same dream that I had.am I dreaming again?" Kagome said as she walked.  
  
  
  
"If so, then Inu-yasha's in trouble." Kagome trailed off.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. what can i do if i'm blind?

Dreams Chapter 2- What can I see if I'm blind?  
  
Author's note: Got inspired again. anyways, hope you'll like it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Please read Morbid.too.( ( :)- thought  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome looked back. All she saw was a misty fog covering the entire place.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!!!!!!! Inu-Yasha!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome called out.  
  
There wasn't any reply. Kagome began to freak out. Her heart throb and her forehead became sweaty.  
  
"I mustn't lose hope. I mustn't." Kagome assured herself.  
  
"Are you just saying that to help you be more assured?"  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked looking around her to see where the voice was coming.  
  
"Don't you see Kagome, I just here.. just here. Look down and you'll see."  
  
Kagome looked down but all she can see is her shadow in the fog.  
  
"I can see nothing but my shadow? Who are you?" Kagome said still looking around and walking.  
  
"You are as foolish as I thought you would be. Can't you see that I'm you and you are me?"  
  
"But.But how can it be?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kagome was waiting for the voice to reply when suddenly....  
  
"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inu-Yasha screamed.  
  
Kagome looked behind her. All she saw was Inu-yasha screaming, that's the time when it hit her. Kagome didn't realize that she was shot at her stomach. Kagome looked at the spot where it hurt her; she moved her hand towards it to cover the blood. Inu-yasha came running towards her.  
  
"Kagome." Inu-yasha said, his voice a little softer than the normal snappy Inu-yasha.  
  
"Gomen..Inu-yasha. I didn't mean to."  
  
"Sssshhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Inu-yasha's index finger covered Kagome's mouth.  
  
"We must leave here..just hold on Kagome...hold on." Inu-yasha continued on as he lifted Kagome and ran towards Kaede's house.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Kagome, Are you alright?" Kaede spoke as she looked at Kagome worriedly.  
  
"You can open your eyes now." Kaede continued on.  
  
Kagome didn't move nor spoke. Kaede became more worried; she called for Inu- yasha.  
  
"It looks like Kagome's sleeping..she'll be alright.I hope." Kaede said as she patted Inu-yasha.  
  
"YOU HOPE??? What do you mean?" Inu-yasha said as he stood up and went inside Kaede's house.  
  
Kaede followed the hanyou quietly, she didn't know the cure for Kagome nor what's Kagome's disease, it was completely unknown to her.  
  
"Oi, Kagome wake up!!!!!!" Inu-yasha said as he slapped Kagome hard on her cheeks.  
  
Still Kagome made no reply.  
  
  
  
REVIEW 


	3. tempo

Author's note: I'm sorry for this delay but I'm not yet going to update this because I'm loaded with tons of homework and I anyways, I have to still do my short story that was required by our grammar teacher. Sorry again!!! 


End file.
